Organization Xiii Chapter one
by valhill6
Summary: Chapter one in my series.


*~~*Unfinished; Nobody*~~*

Part one

Road was looking out the car window, as he viewed the children in costume, running around, pushing through the crowd to get to the candy, he snickered at this then he sighed.

He also was dressed up, since he liked kingdom hearts he chose the organization hooded coat, his hair was spiked, dyed black and on top sat a pair of black goggles, hair partly covered his eyes.

A black and gold key blade lay beside him.

Black his sensei was seated next to him driving with a grin upon his face; he dressed as a sensei should with a black karate suit.

"Master, I really don't want to see him," Road groaned, as they stopped on a red light.

Road looked out his window and spotted a figure lurking in the dark alley, a hood hide its face, but Road could feel its blood piercing eyes looking at him.

He could feel it was trying to tell him something, to warn him, but he ignored it.

Road thought to himself,' Man he wore the same, so not cool, copy cat,' he hissed as he gripped hard around his key blade with the other fisted to his face.

He soon jerked his sight onto something else, just as the car started to move again. The man stood still in the dark of the alley, with his arms by his sides squeezing them into fists hard, it breathed heavily with a smear.

Road frowned at the thought he just had back there, what was it, and what was it warning him about.

His thoughts were interrupted by Black's voice, "I see, well he wants to see you," Black said with a laugh followed by a grin. Road, holding a hand to his head as it starts to burn; he starts to hear a voice. It was Axel's, sounded as if he was arguing with someone, soon his vision started to get blurry.  
His hearing starts losing its volume. Black notices in the corner of his eye, knowing he felt his presents and he was hurting Road; knowing he must do something fast, before it was too late.

"Road," he spoke, his voice was mute, "don't let him take you, fight his lies!" For he couldn't hear him call out his name, his vision grew worse at each passing moment.

Black shook his head, "No not again," he hissed, as he saw a place to park, the car swerved to a stop. He looked over to Road, his head was low, he had fainted, but his hand still remained tight around the blade. "Dammit!" He yelled, his eyes grew wide, "It's even worse this time, it's growing faster inside him, than I thought," he heard followed by laughter. Black gnashed his teeth at the sound of his voice.

"Leave him alone, Luxord!"he growled angerly,"You what, kill me," a figure, dressed in black, stood in front of the car with playing cards, fiddling them back and forth. "Son of a b..."when his eyes caught on another, then another, "Dammit," he finished. As one's weapons appeared, he had spears dancing around him, he grins.

"Hello Black Sensei, nice to see you again," removes his hood and shows his face," I am here for the boy," he finished with a smirk. Black opened his door, and stepped out, his face burned red with rage. He waited a moment, then spoke while slamming the car door," Xaldin,"

Xaldin grinned at the look on his face; he raised his black gloved hand. Black stepped back, when he saw come out of nowhere, white beings surrounding them, along came more dressed in black coats. "What are they?"Road spoke with a yawn stepping out of the car door, Black turned to face him, he was alright, he thought. A half smile appeared on Xaldin's face, white beings danced madly from behind, waiting on his order. "You, I want," he spoke pointing to Road.

Road jumped from shock, almost knocking himself off his feet, Black stepped in willing to take anything that Xaldin might throw at him. "Leave the boy, Xaldin," he took a last look at Road.

He could see it in his eyes; he started to shake his head. "I am sorry," he said with his eyes, "I am running out of patience!" he hissed, he raised his hand, a grin followed by a small laugh made Black face him, Road in too much shock to speak or move.

"Move," he closed his hand into a fist, Black prepared himself for the worst, and he stood his ground. His teeth shown through, as he opened his hand, a force was released. Black was thrown from his student into a nearby building, the blast knocked Road right off his feet. Glass shattered, smoke came and went, Road looked helplessly towards the smoke where his sensei had been thrown and landed, then he saw in the corner of his eye, was Xaldin standing there looking down at him.

Shocked, he tried to move, but his body wouldn't from mass fear. "You scared of me boy?" he spoke with coldness in his eyes, Road couldn't move, not even his head to nod, but Xaldin could see it in his eyes and much more.

"Unfinished, tragic really," he signaled the white beings, and others in black. He soon could feel himself recovering movement slowly, except for his legs. "A nobody unfinished," spoke one, as his hand tugged off his hood reviling his face. His hair was red, with blue markings below his eyes. Road widened his eyes with shock, as he had seen this man before, was it him, Lea.

The others started to whisper to one another, Xaldin nodded. "Yes Axel, an unfinished nobody," he turns from Axel back to the boy. "Then there must be a heartless?" said another, his hood was already down, he had a blond mullet and leaning against him was a giant blue guitar, Xaldin's eyes never left Road's when he spoke. "Correct again, Demyx," he grinned stepping closer in.

Road still couldn't move, it was like something or one was holding him down. "Then where and who is the heartless?" asked a British voice, Xaldin finally tore his gaze from the boy and onto a shadow figure, who was leaned against a broken window's frame. Axel and Demyx followed his gaze, spotting Black dripping in blood, cuts and bruises all over him.

His shirt was torn, his sleeves were cut as if he was attacked by a razor, and his arm was tucked under his other arm as if it was broken. "Sensei," Road finally spoke. Xaldin grinned stepping closer toward the boy, till his foot touched his; he bent down to his level, resting his arms on his own knees.

"He has not told you, how you were made," he spoke eyeing Black as he spoke. "Has he, Road," Black shuttered and gnashed his teeth with anger. "Don't listen to his lies, boy, he's trying to get you against me," Black shouted, as he moved a bit to keep from stiffing.

Road couldn't keep his eyes off the white beings dancing around him. Xaldin knew of this, and then grinned; he moved his eyes over his shoulder. Black shook his head, for he could see in his eyes, what he was going to say next. "They are called Dusks, a form of nobody," his eyes fell back on Black, Black was furious with anger, "For you're a nobody same as us, you weren't meant to exist." he smiled as he rose.

"If I am a nobody, then why don't I look like them?"Road asked regaining his ability to speak. "Excellent question, my boy," he turned facing the others. He started to laugh, as the others did too except for Axel and Demyx.

Demyx was shocked when he finally noticed what he was wearing, was that a coat of the organization, he bumps Axel, making him look. Axel too was shocked not what he wore, but he looked a lot like a friend he once knew. "Road," Demyx looked shocked at the sound of that name. "Dammit, here we go," Demyx complained under his breath, as Axel gave him a glare.

"What's so funny?" Road spoke roughly, Xaldin rose his hand for silents. He turned his gaze toward the red head, Axel. His eyes were closed, with arms folded leaning against a pole, a leg over lapped the other. He sighed and shuttered his shoulders, Road looked at him from top to bottom, he looked familiar.

"There are many forms of Nobodies, here are two of them," Axel went on, "Dusks are a lesser form of nobodies, then theirs us, the organization XIII, which are a higher form of nobodies, got it memorized?" Road's mind went blank, trying to take it all in.

"Then...That still doesn't answer all my questions. What form of nobody am I?" he spoke with eyes to the ground, Xaldin grinned, Road could feel the others evil grins, even though their blackened hoods. "Xaldin!" yelled Black as he cradled his arm as he walked from the window, "Don't tell him, and don't take my student from me!" Black hissed as he walked on his wobbly legs.

"He's not yours to claim!" Xaldin glared toward Road, "You belong to HIM!" he teethed a grin. Road blinked with shock, he meet Black's glare. But his eyes were on Xaldin's filled with anger, he could feel Black was telling the truth, but so was Xaldin.

His eyes soon fell on Xaldin,"Why did you make me a nobody? And who's my heartless?" Road stared Xaldin in the eyes, fear and patheticness were gone. "Why I made you into a nobody, because we needed your heart, to create the heart of all hearts. Kingdom hearts," he moved his gaze on Black, as he stood breathing heavily with a hand over his heart, singling he couldn't have it. "Your sensei is a heartless, you're heartless," leaning in closer to Road, kneeled and whispers in his ear.

Road's eyes widened, Black's eyes changed its color, Road saw his eyes turn. But his eye lids started to get heavy; he strained to keep them open. Black yelled, but he couldn't hear him. "No!" Black yelled as he bolted towards him. All he could see before blacking out was his lips saying his name, screaming. Then everything went black.

Echoing in his ears were Xaldin's last words, "Organization XIII nobody."

The end, until part two…


End file.
